Featherine Augustus Aurora
is the witch form of Tohya Hachijo, and the Witch of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating, an Endless Witch. She appears in the sixth, seventh, and eighth games; Dawn of the Golden Witch, Requiem of the Golden Witch, and Twilight of the Golden Witch, respectively. She is so powerful that even Bernkastel is scared of her to a degree. She sometimes is bored of living for too long so she repeatedly lives and dies. She has mastered several famous games in the past, though she has long forgotten them and the medallion on her chest is the only proof. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. Relationships *Bernkastel - former reader, piece, miko *Ange Ushiromiya - reader, miko *Tohya Hachijo - vessel Role in the Games ''Dawn of the Golden Witch Featherine, as Tohya Hachijo, summons Ange Ushiromiya (who was looking for her) into her home to read the story of ''Dawn of the Golden Witch and challenges her to find the truth about it. Referring to Ange as her miko, who will read the Dawn of the Golden Witch to her, Ange serves as a Reader, with Featherine offering Ange protection from anyone that might try to interfere with her reading of the tale. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch She allows Bernkastel to act as the Game Master so that she can confirm her theories. Trivia *Featherine is possibly linked to Hanyū Furude from ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. *Fans often point out that certain aspects of her appearance, particularly her dress and memory aid, vaguely resemble the clothes and horns possessed by Hanyū. *Furthermore, parts of her name also allude to Hanyū: **When roughly translated, the two kanji that make up Hanyū's name (羽入) translate to "feather" (羽, hane) and "in" (入, iri) which, when put together, more or less make up her first name "Featherine". **The name of her human incarnation, Hachijo Toya (八城　十八), contains two wordplays: ***An alternate reading for the kanji in the name Hachijo (八城) is "yashiro". Coupled with the honorific "o-" prefix, this becomes "Oyashiro", the more commonly-known name for Hanyuu. ***The name Toya (十八) is composed of numerical kanji, numbering 18. Breaking down the name "Oyashiro" into syllables (o-ya-shi-ro), each syllable is one possible reading for the numbers 0, 8, 4, and 6. Adding these numbers together results in a sum of 18. *Another possible allusion to Hanyu is the fact that Bernkastel is Featherine's miko while Rika was Hanyu's miko. *Also Featherine is a transcendental being which could correspond to Hanyu being a god. *The first two katakana shared by her middle and last names, "Au" (アウ), are also used by Hanyū as a catchphrase, "auau" (あぅあぅ). Bernkastel herself calls attention to this, referring to her as "AuAurora". *Additionally, she has a habit of calling humans "Child of Man", something Hanyū did when speaking as a god. *It is noted by Lambdadelta that, at one point, Featherine's memory device was damaged, and as a result she suffered a change in appearance and personality. Hanyū's left horn has a distinct crack on the top, strengthening the link between the two. Quotes *"I think of your life as nothing more than a leaf one has lost after using it as a bookmark." *"The weight of a sin depends on the person measuring it." *"Time isn't something you have to worry about." *"Stories of love are truly timeless. I never tire of them." *"People respect it when someone they are distant from is boring and harmless. However, they only like that person because he or she doesn't get in their way. No human would want to hang around a boring person." *"Trying to stand between two who wish to be wed is as foolish as standing in front of an arrow and trying to catch it." *"No one can stop them or impede them. Trying to break apart lovers is as foolhardy venture." de:Featherine Augustus Aurora es:Featherine Augustus Aurora pl:Featherine Augustus Aurora Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Game Masters